Welcome Back Humphrey
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Jenny is back in new york city.
1. Chapter 1

Don't have ownership on Gossip Girl. If I did Jenny and Nate would have been together.

If you see any spelling errors please tell me.

Good Morning Upper East Siders,

Thanks to JO5A75, a picture of the infamous J, arriving in Grand Central Station. Who's the man J? Don't think just because you have a man to protect you, B can't bring you down.

Xoxoxo,

Gossip girl

As Jenny was getting off the train, she received the blast.

'Great I don't even have my luggage yet and Gossip Girl found me'

'who?' Luke asked

'umm no one' Jenny responded quickly.

Jenny met Luke when she moved away to Hudson. He lived with his grandma just next store to her mom's. After a few months, Jenny and Luke started dating. Now nine months later, they are in New York city.

'tell me' as he asked, he grabbed her waist and turned her around and kissed her lips. Jenny giggled. As this was happening, the sound of footsteps rain rapid in Jenny's ear, she quickly released from the kiss and turned around.

'CHUCK'

Chuck looked at Jenny being held by Luke. He would never admit but he was jealous of Luke.

'Jennifer, why are you back?'

Jenny releases from Luke and walks towards Chuck and whispers

'because'

'and'

'there's no and'

Chuck gave Jenny the 'sure' face.

'fine it was Luke's idea, something about wanting to see the city and to meet my dad'

'well good to see you, humphrey'

As Chuck walked off, Jenny goes to meet up with Luke and Hails a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate was lying down on the couch to relax. The relaxation didn't last long. When, Chuck basically breaks the door off its hinges by just walking in. Nate sat up quickly thinking someone was trying to kill him.

'What the hell man'

'She's back'

Georgina? Dude she always come back she's like a fuckin' leach'

'Not her'

'Serena'

'Not her you moron'

'I'm confused'

'Jenny, you idiot'

'Jenny?'

'Yes'

'why do you care, if she's back?'

'Because I miss her'

'Why would you?' Nate asked confused.

Jenny and Luke finally reached the apartment building. She never told her family she was coming home. She and Luke then got into the elevator. Around floor ten an old lady walked out, Luke turned on the emergency stop and began kissing and making out Jenny. Five minutes later, she found herself having sex with Luke. Once they finished up, Jenny pushed the button as they reached the penthouse. The door opened up to reveal Rufus, Lily, Eric, Serena and Blair [the last person she wanted to see]. With hesitation, she announced her arrival.

'Hey Dad, I'm home'

'Fine Jenny' Rufus said not connecting it then doing a double take ' Hey Jenny, we weren't expecting you until Christmas'

'yeah, I know, hey everyone'

Luke could see the nervousness in Jenny's eyes/ as he reached for her hand to calm her down.

'I thought he was the help' blair smiled.

'no he's my boyfriend, we have been dating for 9 months, he's originally from Nebreska'

'well nice to meet you' eric said

'can I put these somewhere' Luke asked gesturing at the luggage.

'Sure down the hall and to the left' Lily responded

()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school and also changed my story line completely then what I originally had written. So slowly more chapters should appear.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()

As Luke left the room to put the bags away, Rufus takes his daughter into a hug. Jenny was then passed onto Lilly and Eric. Once she got out of their grasps. She made it to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile in the family room, Rufus, Lily, and Eric start talking, while Serena and Blair left to go shopping

'Eric did you know she was coming back' Lily asked knowing her son and her step-daughter were close.

'We haven't talked in like 5 months. I don't even know who Luke is.'

'Well whoever he is. He worries me' Rufus said

'Give the boy a chance' Lilly said.

'Okay' Rufus said.

Jenny wouldn't tell anyone the truth behind her relationship with Luke really was. How tortuous it got at times. She had hidden bruises and marks that he laid on her. When they were alone in her old bedroom, they began making out. In the middle of making out, her phone rang. She bent over to see that it was chuck calling her. She was about to answer until Luke grabbed her phone and took the battery out then grabbed her hands roughly as he pressed them above her head. He then spoke.

'You aren't talking to that bastard'

Meanwhile, at Chuck's place, Chuck sat worried on the couch, while Nate was in a wii death match with the computer. Nate sat next to Chuck when chuck hung up the phone.

'What's wrong man?'

'I called Jenny. I know I shouldn't but something just didn't seem right when I saw her earlier today'

'Want me to try tomorrow?'

Jenny woke up the next morning; she wasn't in her bed though. The room looked like an old wine cellar. She found a note next to her, but she couldn't get up to grab it because her hands and legs were tied to a pole. She realized that Luke was nowhere to be found. She was thankful for that. Meanwhile at her dad's and stepmother's place, everyone was wondering where the couple went. As Eric was walking down the stairs to eat breakfast before leaving for school, Rufus stopped him.

'Have you talked to Jenny?'

'no, why?'

'Her and Luke are both gone'

'Oh, I call Serena to see if she knows anything'

After Eric finished his breakfast, he called his sister. Thankfully someone picked up but it was Blair who answered not Serena.

'Hey E, what do you need?'

'Is my sister up?'

'no, why?'

'I hate to ask you this but have you seen Jenny after you left last night?'

'Nope, sorry try Nate or Chuck'

'I will'

As he hung up the phone, he shocked his head no as he left the apartment.

It took almost an hour, for Jenny to get her hands lose. Then she undid her legs. She then grabbed the note. She read it to herself

I took you outside of New York. I know your secret and I don't want you near that Chuck Bass. You are my girl but then I realized that I don't want you. So I left you to die here, have fun getting to your family alive.

Jenny ran to a door, as she turned the knob, she realized it was locked. So she began yelling. At the same time, Eric had made it to Chuck's apartment. Eric was supposed to be going to class, but he got Rufus to excuse him for the day. Eric came up in the elevator and entered the apartment. Chuck turned his head still sitting on the couch.

'what is the occasion little brother' Chuck asked

'I hate to ask this but have you or Nate seen Jenny?'

'Nate hasn't yet and I only saw her at Grand Central around four yesterday, why?'

'she and Luke are missing this morning. I don't trust the bastard but I couldn't tell her that. He was on her like a hawk'

'I realized that, he looked like he wanted to kill me when I talked to her'

'you did sleep with her. Maybe its jealousy'

Nate then came out of his room looking all dazed and confused.

'Man, what time is it?'

'Archibald, its 8 a.m. Little Humphrey is missing.'

'What?' Nate asked really loudly.

As Eric began to explain what was going on, Nate's phone began to ring. Nate picked it up even though he didn't recognize the number.

'Hello?'

'Oh thank god, I did get the right number'

'Jenny?'

'Yes'

'Are you calling from a payphone'

'Yeah, I honestly don't know where I am. I saw a sign that said Etna Bakery not sure if that's the town'

'Hold on' Nate checked it up on his phone. 'umm Jenny you are in Maine'

'What' Jenny screamed 'how am I going get back'

'I'll ask Chuck' Nate covered the mouth piece. 'Jenny is on the line. She's calling from Etna, Maine. She doesn't have her phone and no way to get home'

'Tell her, we'll be there in a couple hours' chuck said. 'have her find a nearby coffee house or something like that and get a name before she hangs up'

Nate goes back to the phone.

'Hey Jen, I'm going come get you with Eric and Chuck. Find a place to stay'

'Okay'

'Got a place?'

'Etna's Bakery seems nice; don't think the old couple will try to kill me'

As Jenny said that last statement, the phone call went dead. Nate hung up the phone. He put his phone down.

'What Happened?'

'Phone called ended I guess. We need leave now, Eric call Rufus and Lilly and tell them what's going on'

The three guys leave the apartment in matters of minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please. **

In Etna, Maine

Jenny was very shaken up and unfamiliar with the small town around her. She was lost, not only physically but mentally as well. Her feet eventually made it to the bakery. As she opened the door to the small family owned bakery, she saw a few bistro style tables. She slumped herself down at a small rusty brown table in the corner. She just sat there trying to figure out, what had happened to her.

Flashback:

_After Blair had banished her out of the city, she moved to Hudson, settled in with her mother and her new boyfriend. About a month into her stay, she found out she was pregnant. After finding her news, she was afraid and embarrassed of not that situation she was in but how she got there. Sleeping with Chuck Bass, how could she be so stupid? So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran away from home. She lived on the streets for almost 3 weeks. Shortly after that time she met Luke Mantersi. His features are plain but not too plain, he was a tall white male, black hair and green eyes. Luke was a little rebellious but didn't seem at all harmful to anyone. They started dating soon afterwards. Three months later, Luke found out about the pregnancy and got pissed. That night Jenny saw a side of Luke, she didn't know was around. He slapped her, pulled her down the stairs, and pushed her down a flight of stairs causing her to black out and lose the baby. Jenny wasn't smart enough to leave him. She stayed with him even though he kept on abusing her. It was Luke's idea to meet Jenny's father and stepmother. She never understood why until she woke up that morning after seeing her dad. In fact, all she could remember was Chuck calling then after that it all went blank. She couldn't remember if she even talked to Chuck. She woke up tied up with her arms around a pole and her legs tied together in the front. She struggled for a good 45 minutes until her hands were able to loosen the knot so her hands could slip through and then untied her legs. The boy wasn't part of a navy family that much was obvious. Once she read the letter, she looked franticly around the room for an exit strategy. She found a door but it was locked. Lucky a cleaning lady was going past, so she screamed on top of her lungs to get out. _

Back to reality,

She was brought out of reality by an old lady going past her sweeping the floor. The lady stopped near Jenny.

'Hello Dear, sorry to be rude but you don't seem to be from around here'

'I'm not actually I'm not sure where I am. I told my friend Etna, Maine when I called by the payphone but I'm not sure'

'Oh sweetie, you're in Bronson, Iowa. My great grandmother name was Etna. This is Bakery is in the family. Want anything to eat?'

'I would but I have no money.'

'That's fine you can have a sandwich and tea on the house'

'Thank you, also do you think I could borrow your phone to make a quick call?'

'Sure dear, its right at the desk' the old lady said as she pointed to a small desk in the front of the store. The lady then left. Jenny then went over to the office and dialed Nate's cell phone.

Meanwhile at JFK airport, Nate, Chuck, and Eric were just about to get on the Bass Jet, when Nate's phone went off. Nate picked it up.

'Hello'

'Nate, oh thank god. I really need to memorize more numbers'

'What is it Jenny?'

'I'm in Iowa not Maine. Apparently Etna is the owner's great grandmother. I don't know. Please tell Chuck that.'

'I will but where in Iowa are you?'

'I don't directions or big cities but the lady who owns the place said Bronson, Iowa. Doesn't seem like a big city or even a little city. I saw a sign that said home of 300'

'Jenny wants your boyfriend's last name?'

'He's not my boyfriend he left me in the middle of farm country to die. His name was LukeMantersi, why?'

'I don't know yet, okay the plane is about ready to leave. I will tell Chuck the need to change directions and please stay near that bakery and don't walk off with any guys'

'Trust me I learned that lesson more than once. Bye Nate'

'Bye Jen'

As the both hung up the phone, the old lady brought over Jenny's sandwich.

'Made your phone call dearie' the lady asked

'Yes I did thank you' Jenny asked 'do you mind if I sit here for a while, I honestly don't know where I'm at or anyone here'

'That's fine dear' the lady said 'my grandson is coming in at 3, to pick up some deliveries maybe you could ride with him for a bit'

'My friend didn't want me to hang out with guys' Jenny stated 'he's kind of overprotective'

'Oh that's quite alright, He's gay anyway sweetie' the lady said shocking Jenny. 'He's not your type'

'Oh' jenny explained while she began to eat her lunch and the lady left to start working on the bread for the lunch crowd coming in soon.

Meanwhile on Bass Jet, all three boys were getting ready for takeoff.

'Chuck, before we go. We have to make a slight change of destination'

'What's that Nathanial?'

'Jenny called again I think from a store or something anyway she said that she was in Bronson, Iowa.'

'Wow, she really is lost' Eric said

As the Pilot came in, Chuck stopped him.

'Andrew, we have to make a slight change. We need to get to Bronson, Iowa'

'Give me like 10 minutes but the change can be done sir'

As the Pilot left, Nate turned to Chuck.

'Do you know a Luke Mantersi?'

'Son of John Mantersi, of Mantersi Health spa'

'How do you know that?'

'they have a place at one of hotels in England'

'oh'

'Why does that matter?'

'Luke was Jenny's boyfriend'

Chuck, Nate, and Eric looked at each other, while the plane left the ground


	5. Chapter 5

It took longer than expected for chuck, nate and Eric to reach Bronson ,Iowa , as they pulled up in an old ford pickup truck. How Nate got chuck into it, he even was shocked he managed it but once Nate accidently mentioned Jenny. Chuck hopped in the car not even second later. As they got out of the truck, Jenny was walking towards a small Etna's Bakery with an older guy, who was probably mid 20's , her arm linked on to his. Before anyone could blink, Nate came out of nowhere and punched the guy in the face, causing him to fall on the ground

'What the hell Nate?'

'He was..'

Jenny quickly cut him off. As she helped the guy up, she looked at Nate and said

'Kyle wasn't doing anything wrong

'Kyle? He has a name?'

'no shit, Nathaniel. He happens to be the bakery owners gay grandson

'Did you just say gay?'

'Yeah she did' Kyle said. 'got an issue with it?'

'No not at all. Eric over there is' nate said pointing to Eric.

'Okay. Well I have to get to baking' Kyle said and left.

As soon as Kyle left, Chuck showed up. Eric and Nate don't understand what took him so long he probably found a hot chick or something to try to win over. But even Eric had to admit Jenny was probably the only real good looking thing here and that says a lot coming from a gay guy about a girl, who looks like the grudge's sister. Eric decided to go chase after her knowing that Nate basically put himself on her bad side a few seconds ago, which he should have none is not a smart thing to do and Chuck was just a sore subject.

It took a little bit to find her but he eventually did, at a small park with her feet in the local water foutian crying. He sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

'you okay?' Eric asked

'no I'm not' Jenny said

'is it because of what nate did?'

'Nate is stupid. So no'

'Was it Chuck?'

'Why, it was almost 2 years ago'

Jenny stared at eric in the eyes and her eyes welled as she said that

'he got me pregnant. And I lost the baby'

'does he know?'

'He doesn't know anything that's why I can't be by him'

'Yes you can'

'no I can't. The guilt is too much. It's not because he got me pregnant and that I lost the baby. It's because Luke is the reason I lost her because he shoved me down a flight of stairs and I stayed with him'

'why?'

'because he threatened to kill me if I went anywhere near, chuck'

'then why did you bring you to new York?

'I don't know. He never really said but he saw how chuck was towards me. he freaked out and that's when he decided that he was going make last night my last night with my family'

'well you need to tell chuck'

'I know, I just don't know when'

Eric convinced Jenny to come back with him. He told her she didn't need to talk to either Nate and chuck, just get on the plane and come home. Once she got there, she got in the car. As they drove to the airport she fell asleep. While sleeping a moan that sounded like Charles, slip out of her mouth. Eric and nate looked at Jenny then looked at chuck.

'did she just moan my name?'

'yup' nate said 'why did she moan your name?'

'umm' chuck didn't know how to tell nate what happened right before she left.

Nate out of anger pulled off the road.

'Tell me what the hell is going on?'

'Nate, calm down' Eric said ' Jenny's asleep'

'Calm down you are asking me to calm down. The girl I love just moaned my best friends'

Jenny quickly woke up at that statement.

'you love me?'

'Yeah, I always have'

'No you only love me when Serena is not available, and if you did love me. You would have come after me'

'Jen, tell them'

'tell us what?' chuck asked

'yeah what?'

Jenny shifted her eyes nervously and grabbed her knees.

'Nate I slept with Chuck, right before I left. I found out shortly after I was pregnant with a baby girl. I lost the baby when Luke pushed me down the stairs causing a miscarriage'

Nate and Chuck just looked at Jenny dumfounded.

'why did you stay with him' chuck asked 'if he hurt you'

As Jenny listen to what chuck said. She could hear the hurt aching through

'because he said, he kill you if I told you about the baby then about what happened.'

'wait he blackmailed you?' chuck asked

'yeah' Jenny said. 'can we get back to New York'

Nate started the engine again and got on the road, 20 minutes later, they were all on the plane and up in the air. Jenny decided to use the bathroom, she was in there for a while when they heard a crash. All three boys rushed in to find Jenny lying there lifeless, with glass smashed around her. The stewardess soon enough came in

'want me to tell the pilot to land near a hospital?'

'yes do that' Nate said


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny woke up hours later. As her eyes slowly opened, she felt a strange pressure against one of her arms, it was soon revealed to be Chuck. When she realized this, she nearly jolted up in bed, sort of startling him in the process.

'chuck what are you doing here?'

'because, despite my mean exterior I do think someone needs to be with you'

'that's not needed'

'Jenny, you tried committing suicide.'

'no I didn't chuck, okay. Now can you just leave?'

Chuck got up slowly and was about to leave the room. But made a move that shocked not only Jenny but Chuck himself, and also all of the gossip girl followers. What neither saw was a follow shotting pictures of their interaction. To bad for them, that over at the waldrof's residency, Blair and Serena were hanging out.

'Hey Blair, did you see the new gossip girl post?'

'no'

Serena handed her phone to Blair. Who didn't miss a beat about it. She read the message

Dear upper eastsiders,

Guess J has been found in a liplock with C. hope B doesn't attack her just yet.

Xoxo, Gossip girl

Blair stared at the text, focusing on the pictures of Jenny in a hospital bed with chuck holding her hand. Blair understood chuck had a heart, and was fine with this because most of them looked like Jenny wasn't awake yet. However, the last picture shocked Blair to know end. Jenny hadn't moved but chuck was standing on jenny's side bending over and kissing her on the lips. She nearly threw Serena's phone but Serena got there before it was possible, she quickly her phone. Blair rushed towards the elevator. Serena quickly followed.

'umm Blair where are you going?'

'to talk to someone?'

'who?'

'just someone okay. Stop asking questions'

'alright blair' serena said shaking her head 'but don't you think you should maybe you should put on shoes?'

'oh crap you are right'

Meanwhile, at a hospital in Ohio, Nate was sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He hated inside of hospital, he wasn't sure even why. But he found himself tense up when he saw the gossip girl post. Then not even moments later, chuck came out. Nate got up and began punching Chuck. They were quickly separated by some doctors who were on their break.

'what the hell Archibald?'

'you kissed her' nate said angrily pulling out his phone.

'how could you possibly know that'

'it was on gossip girl man'

'okay, I don't see the issue'

'you don't see the problem with this. Ever thought of her safety'

'yes I have, have you forgotten that I can ruin that guy, who ruined her.'

'then you are just going to abandoned her like you did the last time'

'I didn't abandon her. She left on her own.' Chuck said in a pissed off tone before leaving the area.

Back in New York, Blair made it to her location with Serena following beyond. Serena realized where they were a while back but didn't say anything until they got to the door.

'seriously?' Serena asked

'yes, okay' Blair said, while she knocked on the door.

**an: finnally got this chapter out. hopefully my next chapter, will come a little sooner. Also read my glee fanfictions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blair stood in front of the door yelling and banging on its wooded exterior, soon afterwards, the door opened up with Dan standing there, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

'Sorry, was in the shower?' Dan said

'Can we come in?' Serena asked

'Yeah sure' Dan said gesturing at them to come in, as he went to his room to get changed. Moments, later her appeared out of his room. 'So what brings Waldrof to Brooklyn?'

'Have you talked to jenny lately?' Blair asked actually concerned

'No, why do you care you banished her?' Dan asked

Serena handed Dan, her blue berry, cell phone to show him the most recent gossip girl post of chuck and jenny. Serena and Blair could see Dan's eyes growing wider when the picture of chuck kissing Jenny show up.

Eric had spent nearly three hours trying to contact Rufus and Lily. He was about to give up until his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He clicked it on to hear his mother, on the other end.

'Where are you' Lily asked with a stern but complete worried tone in her voice

'Mom, we found Jenny. She was in a small town called Bronson in Iowa. She then tried committing suicide on the plane. So we are currently in Columbus, Ohio, at General Hospital' Eric spilled from his lips.

'Do you know anything else?' Lily asked, trying to peal out deeper information from her son.

'I know some information but it's not something that should be shared over the phone' Eric said.

As Eric was giving information to his mother on the phone, Nate received a text message from Dan: _what's going on between chuck and my sister?_

Nate responded back

_I'm not quite sure but something big happened though, chuck's blaming himself for it._

Dan

_Yeah he slept with her_

Nate

_Deeper than that and Luke had a deep influence on that. _

Dan

_Who?_

Nate

_Luke Mantersi, jenny's bf of over a year. Well we hope ex now._

Dan looked at Blair and Serena. Then Gestured to Serena to get his laptop, she got it off the kitchen counter. She came back flipped it open.

'Why did you want me to get this?' Serena asked referring to his laptop

'For Blair to look up dirt on a Luke Mantersi' Dan said back

'Why me?' Blair asked

'Because you are the best at getting revenge' Dan said

'That is true' Blair said

As Blair began her search, not having too much difficulty, Rufus and Lily had arrived at the hospital, They found Eric, then after Lily practically strangled a nurse to get information about her daughter out of her. The Trio made their way to her room on the third floor but as they opened the door. Her bed laid there unmade and empty with her clothes still on the small end table and bathroom door wide open.

'Where's my daughter' Rufus growled out down the hall

**An: finally got an update on this chapter. So my mom, brother and neighbor took my dad to the hospital, I have absolute no idea what was going on. So I'm kind of all over the place right now**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Sorry for the long wait. This story literally takes me a while to think about**

'Where's my daughter?' Rufus yelled, causing two nurse assistants, a nurse and a doctor to come quickly into the room.

'What's wrong sir?' the Asian nurse asked, Rufus.

Rufus pointed at the unmade empty bed.

'My step-daughter, Jennifer Humphrey, was brought here earlier today, by my son, one of my past husband's son, and one of their friends.' Lilly answered for Rufus.

'Oh, well sir, miss, lad, we will do our best to inform the police and find her' the doctor left with the nurses.

'Did I just get called Lad?' Eric asked

Rufus and Lilly shook their heads, yes; they then began to leave the room to go find Nate and Chuck downstairs. Meanwhile over in New York, Dan and Serena were off in the kitchen, while Blair was sitting at Dan's desk in his newly made office, clicking and typing away.

'What is she looking for?' Dan asked

'It's Blair, I suggest not even to ask' Serena answered

Blair went through page, after page, she finally thought of hacking onto Luke's facebook page to find some of his friends. She managed to strike a gold mind, when she came past a Scott Hanson. The strange thing though, was that he was 28. Blair quickly wrote down his name and the cell phone number giving in information.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Jenny was getting pulled by her long blonde hair, and her body gets forced into a brick wall.

'You are such a slut, I leave you to die and you call him to save you.' Luke said angrily, as he kicked her in the head, as she screamed in pain 'shut up slut! You don't have the right to do anything'

Meanwhile, in Ohio, Rufus and Lily were giving any information they possibly could give to the authorities, and Eric filled with the rest. Outside, the hospital, Nate and Chuck had stopped trying to rip each other faces off, after Eric came down looking for Jenny, saying that she went missing.

'Are you okay?' Nate asked

'Why wouldn't I be?' chuck asked

'Well you just found out that she got pregnant with your son, that she lost it because the guy, who probably has her, pushed her down a flight of stairs. And let's be honest, you haven't been yourself since she left.'

'That is so not true'

'Whatever. Blair saw it, why can't you'

'Because I don't want to believe it'

'Well you need to, because we need to get Luke in prison'

Back in New York, Blair had made her way to a small Italian diner on 32nd street. Her eyes gazed around the small diner for a tall, muscular build blue eye black hair guy, but no such man could be found. So she went over to the welcome area to ask.

'Excuse me' Blair asked trying not to be bitchy

'Yes, ma'm the greeting lady answered back

'Has a Luke Hanson showed up yet?'

'Miss, Mr. Hanson is the grandson of the owner of the restaurant. Do you want me to call him down here?'

'That be great thanks'

A few minutes went by before Scott came downstairs. Just like clockwork, when they were about to introduce each other, another gossip girl blast came out

Hello there upper eastsiders,

Lil J is being held captive in a warehouse somewhere. Video included. Will C save his princess?

Xoxo,

Gossip girl

Blair looked at Scott.

'We need to talk'

**AN: sorry for the insanely long wait. I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this but I will try my best to figure it out**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: this will be one of the final chapters of welcome back Humphrey. I still have my puck/Rachel story-twisted happening but it's slated to end soon. Also I just made a with the same pen name. so in the future I will be writing original works. So I'll update on my stories here when that happens so you can check it out. I'm still looking for 1-shot or multi-chapter story ideas for my next story on here. **

**For those who have read my other stories, I am doing that Brittiana 2-shot mindset, hopefully by the end of next week, if not sooner. **

Blair and Scott had taken a seat in the private dining area. Scott had requested that only one waitress, Anna, be allowed in the room to serve them. After Anna had come with their drinks and left, they got down to business.

'May I ask you something? How do you even know Luke, he's only 19 and you're well almost 30?' Blair Asked

'Well our dads are business partners. My father took over is mother's spa product line, 20 years ago and Mr. Mantersi is my father's biggest client. As for Luke, he's 26 not 19 and as for me I'm 28.' Scott said 'if we find his location, he can be put in prison by tonight'

'Why?' Blair was at a lost

'He stole almost 10,000 dollars from his father's business; he's also stolen the records of what was in the inventory' Scott answered 'and what he did to Jenny, will certainly put him behind bars'

Blair looked into Scott's eyes as he grabbed her hand. She could see the soul of a human being inside.

'You know, I did try to help her, when she lost the baby.' Scott said 'I tried giving her money to send her away. I think he put fear in her.'

'Why do you think she didn't' Blair asked, she didn't want to admit that she had banded Jenny from the city.

'I don't know, but I do know the number of his father's security' Scott said raising his phone.

After 15 minutes, he called the security and managed to give information on an unplanned plane trip.

'Well there was an unscheduled plan trip to Topeka, Kansas'

'Oh god, thank you' Blair said 'I got to go but thank you'

Blair quickly got up and left. Once she got outside, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Nate's number. Meanwhile in Ohio, Nate could feel his phone vibrating. He quickly answered it

'Hey'

'Hey, Nate, is Chuck around?'

'Not currently, why?'

'Well I met with someone, who's very close with the Mantersi's and well he did some checking up and there was an unscheduled plane ride for Topeka. The thing is Mr. Mantersi has been in England for a week'

'I'll tell him right away, anything else we should know'

'Well he's really 26 and wanted for a few other crimes. Tell chuck and text me when you get there'

Nate closed his phone, just as he looked up; Chuck was coming back, when he reached Nate. He could see the look in Nate's eye. He knew that whatever he had to say wasn't good.

'What's going on, Nathanial' chuck asked actually nervous for his friend's response

'Well Luke is really 26, and he has Jenny in a warehouse in Kansas. Most likely Topeka'

'Let's go. You call Eric and tell him and I'll call the pilot of the Bass Jet.'

The two friends quickly left, not knowing what would be wanting for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**An: I feel so bad. I completely forget about this story. I feel like a bad parent. Here's the final chapter of welcome back Humphrey**

Jenny could feel the tension, mixed with dust in the air. She could smell rotting flesh of what was not she hoped hers or anyone for that matter. She could feel her capture's lips go up her legs then his callously fingers rub against her cheek. He then pushed the mask that was over her eyes, into her mouth. She could taste her sweat mixed with dirt. She could feel the same mixture, burn her eyes. She wanted to scream, but couldn't use her hand to whip her face. Her hands were tied behind her back

'You need to stop struggling' a voice said in the darkness, then with a flick of a lighter, the voice had lit a candle, showing, the shadow of Luke Mantersi. He stepped up next to Jenny, took a switch blade and pressed the sharp side into her skin across her arms, tearing open her flash. He then dropped the knife and grabbed the shot gun and began shooting around her.

Nate and chuck were less than ten feet outside of the warehouse, when the shots went off Nate had to hold back chuck, from running in the old warehouse and doing something stupid.

'Let go of me, Archibald' Chuck said firmly

'Can't let you do that, Bass' Nate said back at his best friend

In the warehouse, jenny was able to push, the sweaty damp towel, out of her mouth with her teeth and tongue. She was able to scream in pain. She was then hit over the head with a broken glass bottle.

'You are insane' Jenny yelled at Luke. He then shot his gun off, causing two of the legs of the chair, Jenny was strapped to, causing them to break off and making her fall to the ground, hitting her head on the pavement and blacking out.

Luke was about to grab his gun, to finish Jenny off. When three Kansas Police men and three FBI agents came in, forced him to drop the gun and take him into custody. The paramedics then came in quickly to take jenny for treatment.

Two months later.

Jenny had been in a coma for two months time. She was hooked up by wires and tubes to help her stay alive. Every day since she came to the Kansas hospital, chuck had been by her side, only leaving for food, bathroom and the occasional business. One day chuck was watching Jenny, when her eyes slowly opened.

'Hi' jenny whispered

'Welcome back Humphrey' chuck said

**An: this was the final chapter, so I hope it was alright. Also if anyone is good at past and present tense that would be awesome because I seem to like to skip around on that.**


End file.
